eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Strategies
This is the policy for strategies. Strategies at EQ2i will consist of two parts: basic, verifyable information that is a fact of the encounter (such as an AE DoT and its screenshot) and user opinions, methods, and suggestions. These two parts will be separated so as to provide the basic information needed to complete an encounter on the main monster's article page while providing a location for full encounter information in the user's choice of format on an article subpage. One Article, Two Pages Encounters or monsters requiring strategies shall have their strategy information organized as follows: #The main article page (eg The Leviathan) shall only contain information that is verifyable and objective. Such information may include but is not limited to: #*Area-effect spells #*Buffs the mob(s) inherently have #*Approximate timings for abilities #*Special script mechanics and their timings or triggers #*Screenshots of the above abilities #All other subjective information, such as suggestions for raid composition, raid or mob placement, etc. will be placed on a /Strategy subpage (eg The Leviathan/Strategy). The rules and organization of this subpage are described in greater detail below. #The /Strategy subpage must be linked to directly beneath the Strategy heading on the main article page using the template. The Main Article Page To prevent duplication of information, only one strategy section and subpage should exist for a single encounter. The main article page for the encounter will be the article page of one of the named monsters in that encounter and should be chosen via the following steps: #If there is only a single monster or only a single "Named" monster in the encounter, that monster's article page will be considered the main article page. #If there are multiple Named monsters in an encounter but the encounter still has a single Named monster indicated as it's "leader" in some fashion, then the leader will be the main article page. #If there are multiple Named monsters without a clear leader, then choice of the main article page shall either be left to the choice of the user first creating the strategy information. To reiterate, this is merely a method for chosing which of the named monster's pages the strategy information will be placed on. Once the main article page for an encounter has been identified, the Strategy section of any other encounter members' article pages shall contain only a link to the named monster that was chosen as the main article page for that encounter. For example, if Ludmila Kystov is considered the leader of her encounter, all other named monsters in the encounter would have the following and only the following in their Strategy section: :For strategy information on this encounter, see Ludmila Kystov. The code to generate this text is: :For strategy information on this encounter, see Ludmila Kystov. For consistency, all articles should attemp to follow this format. The above code can be copied and pasted into an article, just replace "Ludmila Kystov" with the name of the main article page. The main article page's strategy section should consist of the information listed in the previous section. NO user credits or signing will be permitted on the main article page, per Policy. The /Strategy Subpage In order to maintain sanity and organization of the user-created strategies on the /Strategy subpage for an encounter, the following rules are to be observed: #Each user strategy on the /Strategy subpage is to be listed under its own heading. This heading should be the standard section type (ie Heading ). #User strategies may be signed either by the user or in the name of their character/guild. This is one of the rare exceptions to the Credits Policy. #Once posted, the body of a user strategy should only be edited by that user. Other users' suggestions or comments to that strategy may be listed below the body of that strategy in a bulleted format. These comments must remain within the section for the strategy that they apply to. General comments may be directed to the subpage's Discussion page. #*The above point applies only to suggestions and constructive commentary. Complaints or disagreements with the strategy should be placed on the subpage's Discussion page only. #All comments on the subpage's Discussion page should be placed under a matching header, if they apply to a specific user strategy. Incorrect Information & Disputes In the event that information on the main article page is disputed, it will be clearly marked as such and discussion conduced on the main article's Discussion page until the issue is resolved. Any information found to be clearly false, impossible, or voilating the Do Not Post Policy will be removed from the main article page. User strategies on the /Strategy subpage may be removed only if they violate the above conditions or if consensus on the /Strategy discussion page indicates they are impossible or otherwise invalid. Strategy Information on Other Pages In some cases, it may be helpful to have some strategy information on pages other than the named monster's article or strategy subpage, such as an instanced zone page that contains a walkthrough for the zone. This policy does not give specific guidelines for those pages beyond this: such information should typically be limited to factual information (as defined above) and individual user strategies should not be posted on any pages except the mob's /Strategy subpage. The formatting of the factual information is beyond the scope of this policy. Retroactivity This policy retroactively applies to all encounters on EQ2i. Existing Named monster pages will be reformatted per this policy as they are identified and as time allows. Strategies